Chế Độ Badass
.]] "Complete the game after unlocking everything in the living room to unlock Badass Mode." The Badass Mode is a difficulty in Soul Knight. The Badass Travel will help you switch between levels of difficulties. How to unlock After unlocking every other Living Room extension, you must then beat the game (with any character) by reaching 3-6. The Badass Travel will then spawn in the Living Room, offering you to switch between Normal and Badass Mode for your next run. If the Mail Guy appears, you will need to collect his parcel (of daily 500 gems) to make him disappear. The Badass Travel will materialize in his place. Statistics * A purple monster icon will appear to the right of your status bars. * Enemies will spawn more frequently and attack more aggressively. ** Champions will spawn much, much more frequently. ** All bosses will be champions, being bigger and tougher. * Players take 1 extra damage from all sources, including enemy attacks, debuffs and environmental damages. ** Pets and followers take the usual damage. For example, if a laser beam deals 5 damage in normal mode, the player will receive 6 damage from the same laser but pets will not. ** This is overridden by the challenge condition "You have better defense, armor can't regenerate.” All damage is still reduced to 1. * The "Game Complete" sheet of badass mode will have silver ornament around the magic stone, instead of bronze ornament for normal mode. ** Once an end-game boss has been defeated in badass mode, further clears with the same boss (even if done in normal mode) will also create "Game Complete" sheet with a silver ornament. Tips * You will need all possible methods to survive, especially when entering a room crowded with enemies near the door. ** Either the Poison or the Fire buff is vital, since the long lasting damage of the effect is high enough to penetrate your armor soon. ** Choosing a weapon buff in early stages is not recommended, since it is likely you will pick up different weapons later on. * Gold is not a big problem, since enemies (especially Champions) will also drop more. Thus, the Sales buff is not recommended. ** As well as Energy, thanks to the significantly increased Champion spawn chance. * If you worry that you would die early, using the Gashapon Machine in the Living Room or watching TV in the Workshop to get a good weapon can help you. ** You may also create weapons in the Workshop and get extra support in the Garden. * Unless you are confident of your "bullet hell" reading and dodging skills, a full defensive passive build is recommended. ** This includes statues like the Statue of the Knight and Paladin. * Playing with a fixed D-Pad is better since it allows pixel perfect movements. Related Achievements Trivia * Before version 2.0.6, the Badass Mode icon was thinner and plain. * During version 2.0.6, the Badass icon was bigger. __NOEDITSECTION__